


Первая помощь

by whatnotness



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт озвучила свою просьбу, и всё изменилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая помощь

**Author's Note:**

> для Saha Miniloki на кинковую заявку про фёрсттайм; таймлайн фракшновских хоукаев, 2 200 слов

Смысл фразы дошёл до Клинта не сразу. Он стоял на кухне, прожаривая омлет до своего любимого, чуть подгоревшего состояния, и время от времени дёргал сковородку с видом профессионального повара. Ему нравилось представлять себя кем-то вроде участника утреннего ТВ-шоу, который весело рассказывает что-то в экран, помешивает еду, улыбается и флиртует со зрителем. Рядом за столом сидела Кейт в яркой футболке с мишенью, она с немного уставшим видом подпирала голову ладонью и смотрела в чашку кофе. Возможно, гадала на гуще, хотя таких склонностей Клинт за ней не замечал. Со стороны всё напоминало тихий семейный завтрак, и эту деталь Клинт почти смаковал. А потом Кейт сказала:  
— Мы должны переспать.  
Клинт ещё некоторое время бессмысленно цеплял кафельным дном дорогую электроплиту и смотрел, как темнеет омлет. Светлые края сворачивались, проходили стадию от коричневого до неприятно-чёрного, теряли свой аппетитный вид. В воздухе повис запах гари.  
— Ты сейчас испортишь еду, — недовольно заметила Кейт, так, словно до этого ничего не было, и на какую-то секунду Клинт подумал, что это просто странные игры его подсознания. Возможно, ему стоило больше спать, пить меньше кофе и не заглядываться на девушек.  
Он покорно отошёл в сторону, когда Кейт задела его острым локтем. Потом она деловито разложила омлет по тарелкам и выключила плиту.  
— Я спросила у Джессики, — продолжила Кейт. — Она не против.  
Конечно же, она говорила не про омлет.  
Клинт неожиданно задумался, что происходит с его жизнью, если Кейт, напарница, партнёр, маленький Хоукай, спросила у Джессики, его официальной девушки, разрешение на секс с ним. И более того, получила согласие. Что это может говорить о нём, как о человеке? Ещё Клинт подумал, что Бобби с таким вопросом послала бы подальше, но сравнивать Джессику и Бобби он зарёкся ещё на каком-то праздновании в Асгарде: последствия таких сравнений обычно портили его внешний вид.  
Он несколько раз моргнул. Почему-то смотреть у Клинта выходило только на чёткие линии футболки, в которые можно было без труда прицелиться.  
— Советов хоть не давала? — хмуро спросил он. Есть уже расхотелось. — Или она сама предложила?  
Кейт покачала головой.  
— Добавить ничего не хочешь?  
Она сидела, напряженно разглядывая сцепленные, словно в молитве руки, но взгляд, нахмуренные брови, плотно сжатые губы, говорили скорее о том, что она скорее просчитывала траекторию полёта стрелы.  
— Ладно, — сказал Клинт.  
Домашняя идиллия испарилась вместе с запахом гари. 

***

Через несколько часов ничего не изменилось — они перешли из кухни в комнату, но напряжение, возникшее после резкой, почти мрачной реакции Клинта, только усугубилось. Он не знал, на что рассчитывала Кейт. Думала, что он быстро согласится? Будет шутить по поводу? Начнёт спорить?  
Она выглядела немного обиженной, сбитой с толку, словно Клинт сделал неправильный вывод, не ответил на телефонный звонок и забыл принести цветы на первое свидание, и если бы Клинт знал её чуть меньше, то решил бы, что так и есть. Но проблема была в том, что обижалась Кейт скорее на саму себя.  
О, женщины.  
В жизни Клинта всегда было много женщин, прекрасных, удивительных красавиц, о которых мечтали малолетние подростки и взрослые супергерои. Наташа, Бобби, Джессика, Джанет, Ванда. Клинт никогда не мог удержаться, перестать играть, улыбаться, отвешивать комплименты, даже женитьба его не исправила — обещание, Бобби, узы брака, всё казалось далёким звуком, когда он видел приятные изгибы талии, обтянутые кожей ягодицы или восхитительную грудь.  
Почему-то все супергероини носили невероятно сексуальные наряды.  
И тут Кейт — маленькая Кейт, которая восхищала Клинта каким-то внутренним стержнем, холодностью и удивительной рациональностью, — Кейт в растянутой футболке и высоких вязаных носках... Возможно, это выбило его из привычного ритма жизни, как выбивает стрелу из замёрзших пальцев.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Спросишь меня ещё раз — засвечу в глаз. Да, я уверена.  
— Это меня и пугает, — сказал Клинт.  
Он стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, а Кейт сидела на диване, подобрав ноги, и более неподходящую обстановку в этот момент сложно было найти. Ничего не выйдет, потому что ничего не должно выходить, подумал Клинт.  
— Я был вполне серьёзен, — сказал он, — когда говорил, что не хочу тебя.  
Кейт кивнула, словно это в порядке вещей.  
— Конечно. Меня полностью устраивает такой расклад.  
Она взбодрилась, отвела назад волосы и посмотрела прямо перед собой.  
— Если ты не хочешь, — добавила она, — я могу пойти к кому-то другому.  
— К Кэпу, — буркнул Клинт. — Представляю его лицо, когда ты озвучишь свою просьбу. У бедняги скулы сведёт. Слушай, — уже более оживлённо продолжил он, — а пойди с таким предложением к Кэпу. Это будет что-то потрясающее. Я возьму камеру.  
— Клинт.  
Он вздохнул.  
— А что твой черный патриот? Эли?  
— У нас, — сказала Кейт, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово, почти проговаривая его по слогам, — возникли определённые проблемы.  
— Только не говори мне, что вся эта затея — попытка привлечь его внимание. — Клинт оторвался от стены, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и остановился перед диваном, скрестив руки на груди. — Если ты спрашивала совета у Джесс, то она не...  
— Я спрашивала только разрешение. У меня есть свои причины. Она их понимает.  
Сквозь жалюзи пробивался затихающий солнечный свет, а тени чертили на лице Кейт ровные линии, полосы, которые создавали смутную иллюзию маски.  
— Или ты мне всё рассказываешь, или у нас ничего не выходит, напарник, — сказал Клинт.  
Он попытался придать своему голосу как можно больше мягкости, но вышло, честно говоря, достаточно жалко. Клинт умел язвить, остро шутить, он умел говорить комплименты с широкой ухмылкой, ругать, яростно кричать что-то и цедить сквозь зубы. Словами он привык резать, раздирать человека, они — оружие, а оружие, стрелы, просто не могут быть мягкими.  
И пусть его логику подвергли бы критике всякие Ричардсы и Старки, Клинт очень нежно относился к целостности своего внутреннего мира.  
Перспектива всё рассказать Кейт явно не прельщала. Она вытянула ноги и поднялась, словно смена позиции хоть как-то защищала её, делала равной, несмотря на разницу в росте.  
Клинт думал, что она не заговорит.  
— Ты знаешь мою биографию, — сказала Кейт. — Или нет, это неважно. Я отличный стрелок, но ужасная девушка. С Эли всё было бы нормально, но я не могу. — Она закусила губу и посмотрела куда-то сбоку от Клинта. — У меня не выходит. Не разрешаю прикасаться к себе, целуюсь, но только он распускает руки, как мне хочется ему врезать. Это неправильно.  
Бобби на его месте посоветовала бы психоаналитика, но Клинт их не особенно любил, он вообще не любил врачей и предпочитал отрицать всякую помощь, пока её не навязывали насильно. То, что Кейт обратилась к нему — значило очень многое.  
— И ты хочешь, чтобы я...  
— Мы просто попробуем, — сказала Кейт. — Я доверяю тебе, я знаю, что ты не хочешь завалить меня в постель, возможно, даже не расцениваешь меня как женщину, но это хорошо. Если я... Нормально это переживу, то... Я не знаю. Мы просто попробуем, — беспомощно закончила она.  
Клинт кивнул.  
***

Никогда ещё подготовка к сексу не выглядела для него настолько рациональной, чётко выверенной и поэтому трогательно-неловкой. Обычно всё происходило быстро, на эмоциях, на адреналине — флирт во время сражения Клинт считал отдельным плюсом супергеройства. Мало где можно получить такое же количество отдачи. Когда кровь кипит, загривком можно почувствовать занесённый меч, а лопатками — прицел вражеской винтовки, ничего не отвлекает от настоящего, почти звериного упоения обществом друг друга.  
Адреналиновые наркоманы, подумал Клинт, хоть раз столкнувшись с такой ситуацией, завязать уже невозможно.  
Сейчас же всё было неловко. Странно. Кейт планомерно снимала с себя вещи, сворачивала их складка к складке, раскладывала на кровати, а Клинт бестолково стоял посреди комнаты и не знал, куда деть руки.  
Он чувствовал себя подростком, чудом уломавшего королеву бала на продолжение банкета — потом, когда действие пунша прошло, а эйфория немного отпустила, он совсем не представлял, что делать с этой самой королевой.  
Кейт передёрнула плечами, и тонкая бретелька лифчика съехала вниз по плечу, но стоило Клинту коснуться — осторожно, почти ласково, Кейт вздрогнула и сжала кулаки. Она прикладывала заметные усилия, чтобы стоять ровно и неподвижно, Клинт видел, как напряжены мышцы, как неестественно ровная спина чуть подрагивает от дыхания, и с предельной ясностью понимал, что так ничего не выйдет. Он только напугает Кейт сильнее, она закроется, станет запущенной феминисткой и лесбиянкой, а тот черный патриот Эли навсегда останется девственником.  
Последнее Клинта совершенно не заботило, а из-за реакции Кейт он испытывал к Эли что-то вроде неприязни и ревности: девочка решилась на серьёзный шаг, лишь бы сделать комфортно тому, кто даже не заметил проблемы.  
— Нет, так ничего не выйдет, — неожиданно сказал Клинт. Он прокашлялся, чтобы сбить хрипоту, и крепко ухватил Кейт за плечо. — Пошли. 

Надо отдать ей должное, даже в предельно сложной для неё ситуации Кейт оставалась собой. Она вывернулась из захвата и подняла брови со всей свойственной ей харизмой полностью осознающего каждый шаг взрослого человека. Так же удивлённо она наблюдала за тем, как Клинт набирает воду, почти кипяток, и та небольшими волнами бьется о борт ванны. 

— Это...  
— Чтобы ты расслабилась, — кивнул Клинт. — Пена? Уточка? Любимая шапочка?  
Кейт посмотрела на него, как на идиота. Она, конечно же, не была из тех людей, кто принимает ванну с уточками.  
Уточку Клинта звали Нэмор. 

— Уходить ты не собираешься?  
— Я в любом случае увижу тебя голой, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Так что нет. Посижу у окна.

Когда встал вопрос о покупке квартиры и появилось много денег, Клинт подобрал для себя что-то вроде идеала. Мечты холостяка. Огромные пустые комнаты, огромные окна, полный обзор и минимум мебели. Не при его образе жизни можно было выбирать какой-нибудь наполненный антиквариатом особняк. Эта квартира понравилась ему первым делом ванной — просторной настолько, что даже Халк не проломил бы потолок.  
На подоконнике лежала какая-то тряпка, и Клинт сбросил её в сторону. В окно он выглянул только чтобы дать Кейт пару мгновений на то, чтобы погрузиться в воду. 

Воздух набирался теплом и влагой очень быстро. Футболка липла к телу, а джинсы неприятно тёрлись об кожу как наждачка, но снять их Клинт не решался. Он искоса поглядывал на Кейт, на то, как она лежит, раскинув руки, и смотрит в потолок, то ли размышляя, то ли наоборот, пытаясь не думать. Её, похоже, уже не так смущала собственная нагота — прозрачная вода совершенно не скрывала гибкое, отлично сложенное тело. Грудь у Кейт была небольшой, но из воды выступали затвердевшие соски.  
Она была красивой, маленькая храбрая Кейт, красивой и удивительной. 

Клинт слез с подоконника и, находу стянув с себя футболку, влез в ванную, вызвав сноп брызг. Кейт отползла в сторону, но из-за воды её заметно разморило, расфокусированный взгляд почти лениво скользнул по Клинту. Руками она сжала бортики.  
— Повернись, — сказал Клинт.  
Он достал мочалку и, капнув немного геля, вспенил. От первого прикосновения Кейт не вздрогнула, и Клинт посчитал это хорошим знаком.  
Сейчас он напоминал себе ювелира, который полирует, доводит до совершенства алмаз. Он оглаживал лопатки, мягко растирал плечи, опускался к талии — сначала мочалкой, а потом намыленными руками. Шаг за шагом Кейт размягчалась в его руках, плыла, всё напряжение, что собиралось в ней упругим комом, уходило. Клинт подцепил кран, снова запуская горячую воду, и смыл пену всё теми же ласкающими, нежными прикосновениями. Он придвинулся ближе, забрал со спины тёмные волосы, и коснулся губами выпирающей косточки на плече. Большими пальцами он всё ещё массировал лопатки, но руки перевёл дальше, обхватил грудную клетку, а потом одним движением притянул Кейт ближе, почти вжал в себя. Её дыхание участилось.  
— Клинт, — проговорила она, и голос её был глубоким, почти грудным.  
Своё собственное возбуждение скрывать стало очень сложно.  
Ни на минуту он не прекращал движения рук, а получив в своё распоряжение грудь, прекрасную, упругую грудь, не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Он оглаживал пальцами соски, сжимал, пощипывал мягкую кожу, и целовал плечи, шею, коротко, а потом сильнее, увереннее, потому что Кейт не просто отзывалась, она входила в идеальный резонанс.  
Они почти провалились в ванной — Клинту едва удалось отключить воду и открыть слив, — они лежали, и Кейт, прижимаясь спиной к груди Клинта, неосознанно двинула бёдрами, подстраиваясь под какой-то ритм. Руками она водила по своему и телу, и Клинт мысленно выругался.  
Он, конечно, был готов к чему-то подобному, но он не привык сдерживать себя в тисках. Думать, анализировать свои шаги, когда к нему прижималось горячее девичье тело — Клинт не хотел и не умел.  
Хорошо или плохо то, что он так и не снял джинсы? Дискомфорт хоть немного отвлекал, но отвлекаться Клинт, на самом деле, не хотел. C неожиданной ясностью он понял, каким именно был бы его вариант ада.  
Клинт перехватил Кейт одной рукой, а другой обхватил её ладонь.  
— Доверяй мне, — прошептал он на ухо, и Кейт с запозданием кивнула.  
Он повёл её, как поводырь, стараясь, чтобы она всё делала сама — ласкала свой живот, лобок, прочувствовала то, что должна чувствовать любая нормальная женщина, когда её касаются с любовью; он направлял её пальцы, целовал в висок и вновь сжимал грудь, а Кейт двигалась, терялась, поддавалась так, что Клинту кружило голову.  
Маленькая храбрая Кейт стонала его имя.  
Она вздрогнула всем телом, мелкими судорогами, напряглась и расслабилась, и Клинт тут же остановился.  
Он дышал, как загнанная лошадь, и больше всего хотел включить холодную воду, чтобы прийти в чувство.  
Кейт в его руках всё ещё немного подрагивала, но не порывалась вырваться, сбросить его руки, поэтому Клинт просто лежал, рассматривая что-то в окне.  
Даже если он и справился на отлично, удовлетворение и не думало приходить.

***

Клинт отчаянно удерживал себя от колкостей, едких замечаний и откровенного хамства, потому что нагрубив Кейт сейчас, он бы свёл все свои мучения на нет. Приходилось терпеть, глотать что-то тёмное, мрачное, связанное с Эли, с насилием и тем, как прекрасна была Кейт во время оргазма. 

К жизни Клинт привык относиться легко, а к женщинам — с нежностью, поэтому отошёл он достаточно быстро. Увидел, как спокойно Кейт вышла к завтраку, как расслабленно сидела, и не надела лифчик — грудь проступала сквозь растянутую футболку, — и его тут же отпустило.  
В конечном итоге, ничего не изменилось. Клинт снова уже не хотел Кейт, у него всё ещё была Джессика, а омлет на следующее утро вышел просто замечательным.

Клинт был один из немногих людей, у которых выходило дружить после секса. Вспомнить ту же Наташу.  
Он отчаянно убеждал себя, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
